I Wish, for the One and Only, You
by Redheaded Bandgeek
Summary: Lucy's 17 & Caspian's 21, now when both are dreadfully missing each other without knowing for the past 5 years, what happens when two people plead Aslan for their happiness? What are they planning? Will they fall head over heels? Not the best summary
1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUCING MY NEW STORY c:**

**I really hope you enjoy this story.**

**I just LOVE Lucy & Caspian x3 LUCIAN you guys! C:**

**The title was inspired by One Direction's song 'I Wish', and Adele's song 'One and Only' c:**

**I'm so glad my band passed Pre/Mock UIL (: onto the real UIL soon at 6am.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**I Wish, for the One and Only, You.**

**Ch. 1: Aslan, Happiness For Them, Please.  
><strong>

It was another dreadful night in England for Lucy. It had been 5 years since she had been in Narnia, which made her 17 now. Her blue eyes were blue as ever like the ocean, her red brown hair down her waist in perfect loose waves, her lips pink and plump, and her skin a soft peach color. As when she was younger, she wanted to be beautiful like Susan. She was beautiful but nothing like Susan. Lucy layed on her lavender bed while, memories of Narnia flashing through her mind about Reepicheep, Aslan, Trumpkin, Trufflehunter, Caspian... Oh, how she missed them! She changed from her red summer dress into a pale blue nightgown.

_'Nothing like the ones in Narnia'._

A knock on her door startled her out of her thoughts.

"Come in." she sighed out. Eighteen year old Edmund came in to her sight. "What is it, Edmund?" she asked, flopping back to her bed.

"Not again, Lu." he said, shaking his head slightly.

"What?" she demanded.

"You're thinking about Narnia again, aren't you?" his voice with the obvious hint of accusation.

"What else? That's the only time I've ever been truly happy!" she exclaimed, clutching the lavender sheets after throwing her arms in the air.

"Lucy, I want to go back as much as you do." he said.

"Doesn't seem like it, otherwise you wouldn't be here scolding me about it!" she said in her oh so obvious kind of tone.

"Scolding?" he scoffed, "I just don't want to be caught by Susan overhearing us talking about Narnia. You know how she gets. She would be like 'Oh, for God sakes, it was just a silly game that we played as mere children!'" he mocked her bu putting a hand on his hip and prancing around. This made Lucy laugh hysterically.

"Oh, by Aslan's name, you got that right!" she said, sitting up on her bed. "You know, sometimes, I can still smell the sea salt from our last visit on the Dawn Treader. It was marvelous."

Edmund smirked. "The scent of the ocean or _Caspian_?" he teased. Lucy smacked him on the arm.

"Honestly, Edmund! I can't believe you'd actually think I have feelings for Caspian!" she exclaimed, blushing pink."He's my best friend."

"Alright, I'm sorry! But every time we talk about Narnia, we end up talking about him." he responded, sobbing his arm.

"Well, he _is _King. I wonder how it's going for him and Narnia." wondered Lucy.

"Well, you best get some rest, Lu." Edmund told Lucy.

"Ed, do you ever believe that we'd go back to Narnia and stay forever?" asked Lucy.

"Sometimes, Lu. Sometimes." he responded, turning off the lights and closing the door and he walked out. "Oh, Aslan, bring her happiness, please." pleaded Edmund.

_"Soon, my child."_

_***At Narnia***_

Twenty one year old Caspian sat on a stool in his workroom alongside Drinian in Caspian's castle.

"Caspian, you need to focus on finding a wife soon. Why didn't you marry the star? She's beautiful." asked Drinian, handing Caspian some grape wine.

"I know she's beautiful, but..." drifted off Caspian, taking a dip of the wine.

"But what, majesty?" Drinian encouraged on.

"It didn't feel right to marry her..." he sighed out.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean, sir. How could it feel wrong?" Drinian asked, pouring himself a cup of wine.

"I really don't know, but my heart..." Caspian drifted off once again, sighing loudly. He put his hands on his face.

"Please continue." encouraged Drinian.

"It's like a huge piece of it is missing." finished Caspian.

"May I ask, but how long have you been feeling like this?" he asked Caspian.

"Since we started sailing back to Narnia." answered Caspian.

"Hmm..." wondered Drinian, rubbing his chin with his hand.

"What is it?" asked Caspian, almost a hint of desperation visible in his eyes."Oh, it's nothing, sire." lied Drinian. In truth, Drinian had been thinking about who might have impacted him so much for Caspian to be in this position. Caspian groaned. "Your majesty, as King of Narnia, you shouldn't be like this right now. I think you've had one too many drinks, lad. So it's best to get some rest." he patted Caspian's back as he stood up.

"Perhaps you are right. Goodnight, Drinian." said Caspian.

"Goodnight, your majesty." responded Drinian, closing the door. Caspian waited a few minutes, and headed out the door after turning off the lamp light. He headed to his room, flopping down on his red bed with gold designs, best suited for a king like himself. He turned around towards his night desk, where there was a picture of him, Edmund, Reepicheep and his best friend _Lucy_.

He sat up and took his purple tunic off, revealing a toned chest. He rested his hands behind his head, and smiled, his memories tracing off with _his _best friend. For some reason to him, he felt like he was choking at the word best friend, but that it felt right to say 'his'.

_'She's just my best friend.' _he thought. _'or do I think of her as more?'_

He drifted off to sleep, just thinking about _her_.

Drinian, who was at the top of the palace. He wondered...

"I wonder if Lucy is the one that Caspian misses... oh, Aslan, I wish not to see Caspian suffer no more. Bring him happiness." he pleaded.

"And that I will do." said a voice. Drinian turned around, to see _Aslan_.

"When?" he asked.

"Soon." finalized Aslan. Drinian knew better than to question further. "There's also someone else wantig happiness for someone else as well."

**SOOOO... what do ya'll think? :D**

**Review PLEASE(:  
><strong>


	2. Once Again We Meet

**HEYYY! I'M BACK! (:**

**And tired! Only had one hour of sleep, and I gotta sleep early, so right after uploading this, off to sleep! So surprise me in the morning with my email filled with review alerts! (: UIL tomorrow! c: waking up at 4:30 AM to get ready... WISH US LUCK!**

**DISCLAIMER: I. OWN. NOTHING!**

Aslan walked along the grassy hill, the soft and ivory green grass bringing pleasure to his velvet paws. He continued to walk until he reached a creek. He dipped one paw in the water, and breathed deeply.

"Here, is where the young queen, Lucy the Valiant shall arrive at the dawn of time in her world, yet unknown if she shall have the choice to stay." he said and roared a very mighty roar, then birds flew away everywhere, the trees leaves moving along against eachother as if whispering secrets, blowing back his golden mane. He breathed deeply, "We will know if Lucy and Caspian will belong with eachother as best friends or as rulers of Narnia together." he started walking away to a different direction, a smile plastered on his face leaving satisfaction. He layed beneath the trees, waiting for her appearence.

"Caspian will love this." he said to himself.

_***Dawn; England***_

Lucy , in her green silk dress that Susan had sent her, was in the dining room picking up plates to do dishes. She started doing dishes, and picked up a plate to see her reflection, the water and soap bubbles getting in the way. She gazed at her reflection a bit.

"Why aren't I like Susan? So beautiful and gentle, when I'm cute and valiant?" she asked no one but herself, since everyone went right to their bedrooms to sleep after supper even though it was barely dawn. She put down the dish back in the sink and washed away the bubbles and put it in the dish rack.

"I'm like a bubble. Only looked at for a few seconds and I dissapear!" she exclaimed and dried her hands. Suddenly, the water from the sink started sputtering everywhere.

"Ah!" Lucy yelled out and went to turn off the water but it started sputtering more water! There was a slight rumbling, and the pipes bursted.

"What is going on?" she yelled. The water was flooding up the kitchen quite quickly and was already up to Lucy's shoulders. Suddenly, she was pulled under.

She realized something.

_'Must be __magic_. _Oh, just let it go...'_

She relaxed a bit and closed her eyes, thinking it would be salty and soapy, but when she opened them, she didnt feel her eyes burning, and she swam up the surface and realized it was a creek. She looked around and saw trees with healty dark brown bark and ivory green grass.

"I'm not in England anymore, aren't I?" she asked herself, smiling.

"No, you are not." responded a low rumbling voice. Lucy turned around to see Aslan, the sun shining Aslan's glimmering golden mane.

"Aslan!" she yelled in happiness, jumping out of the water and running to hug him.

"Come along now, we have a long journey ahead of you." annouced Aslan to Lucy.

"To where?" she asked.

"You'll see." he responded and she always knew better than to question him. And so, they began their journey past hills and mountains and rivers and woods and forests.

_***3 hours later; at Caspian's castle***_

Caspian moved roughly in his bed, like if he couldn't find a comfortable spot.

_He was dreaming he was back on the Dawn Treader, he was walking out of his room to gaze at the stars, but found that someone took his place. It was girl. No, a young woman. He couldn't see her face, only the back. Long red brown hair and soft peach colored skin . She was about 5 inches shorter than him and was wearing a white silky nightgown and you could see her black undergarments. He approached the young woman slowly. His first thought was Susan, but she never had red brown hair... Then he realized..._

"Lucy!" he gasped out and woke up from the dream. His hands reached his face and rubbed against his rough beard that was forming once again.

"Not again."

He got up and reached his closet, pulling out a red tunic and some brown pants and put on some boots. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." was all he said, and Drinian came in.

"Sire, it is time for your daily horse ride." announced Drinian.

"Very well, please get Destrier out and I will prepare him." Caspian told Drinian, running his hand over his face. Drinian left and closed the door.

"The same routine I always live by."

He cane out and headed outside, getting Destrier ready, until he geard a mixture of screaming and squealing and a bit of a laugh, and as he turned, he saw a young girl, no, young woman, tolling down the steep hill. He jumped up on his horse and headed towards the hill. He was going to be in quite of a surprise.

*Back to Lucy*

"Here, I will leave you on your own." Aslan told Lucy(who was now dry from being in the creek), facing towards a beautiful and majestic castle.

"Here?" asked Lucy, staring at the castle in awe.

"Yes, you will be safe. I promise you, but I cannot promise that you won't be in any kind of danger ahead of you." he said.

"But then wh-" started Lucy and faced him but he was on. "Oh, I guess I should start walking." she started walking down the steep hill, but suddenly tripped and started rolling down the hill, screaming and squealing and laughing. While rolling down, she caught the sight of a handsome man, with a bit of a beard forming, and chocolate brown locks. She heard the gallop on a horse coming her way, getting louder and louder until it stop, hearing footsteps crunching the grass instead.

Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted up by a pair of strong arms.

"Miss, are you alright?" he asked her. She steadied herself, dusting the grass off her silky green dress.

"Yes, I am quite alright. Thank you, kind si-." she started, and looked up, shocked to see who it was.

"CASPIAN!" she yelled in excitement, leaping towards him, throwing her arms around his neck, pressing up against him.

Caspian hesitated for a bit.

_'Blue eyes, red brown hair, soft skin, green dress...'_

"LUCY!" he returned the enthusiasm. They stayed in that position a bit, and he put her down, causing Lucy to pout a bit.

"You've changed a bit, no? How long had it been in your world?" he asked, twirling her to get a good look.

"Nearly 5 years! What about here?" she asked.

"Only a year!" he said. "How old are you now?"

"Seventeen!" she said, smiling so bright.

'Maybe... There's a chance? No, Caspian, no!'

"No!" he said out loud accidently.

"No what, Caspian?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, nothing! I'm 21 now. My, you've gotten taller, and your hair had gotten longer, and you've gotten more beautiful!" he said, blushing at his comment. The red blush krept up Lucy's cheeks as well. "So, how about you come in and get you some different clothes? We still have some of your dresses from the Golden Age." he said, hoping to relieve the tension.

"Very well." she said. She wrapped her arms tightly around Caspian's, walking to the castle.

After Lucy changed from the dirty green dress,

_'Oh, Susan will hate me if she finds out what happened to the dress...'_

and into a beautiful silky red dress, holding her figure tightly and more graceful. She brushed the tangled of her red brown hair, letting it down, and put on some black flats.

She opened the door of Caspian's used-to-be room and headed to Caspian's actual room, knocking on the door slightly.

"Come in." he said, putting down a few papers into a drawer. Lucy opened the door, walking in.

"You look marvelous." said Caspian, looking at her in awe. Lucy smiled, standing in her tippy toes, and kissed him on the cheek.

Caspian hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you so much." said Caspian, resting his head on hers.

"Me too, bestfriend." Lucy crunged at her own words, not knowing why, as she felt Caspian stiffen at her words. She hugged him tighter and he relaxed.

_'Let me love you.' _they both thought.

**PLEASE REVIEW c:**

**NICE reviews please c: and I'll LOVE YOU FOREVER AND I'LL MENTION YOU IN MY NEXT AUTHOR'S NOTE ON THE NEXT CHAPTER c:**


End file.
